Despicable Drake
by Laundry Day
Summary: AU. When Dekka is forced to help Drake get Brianna to be his girlfriend, she vows to do anything necessary to prevent it. But what happens when the devil himself statrs falls for Dekka instead? This won't end too well...Drakka/Dekka x Drake.
1. 001: An appalling state of affairs

**Disclaimer:** The _Gone_ series as well as the amazing characters accompanied with it rightful belong to Michael Grant. I, a mere fan, own nothing.

* * *

><p>001.<br>An _appalling_ state of affairs.

* * *

><p>"I like Brianna," he told her in a matter-of-fact tone.<p>

Dekka blinked, staring at the fear-inducing face of Drake Merwin. The very same Drake Merwin who had so much authority and created so much fear that he could easily pull a student out of a class without a word to the teacher, and of course, not one comment would come from said teacher.

It sometimes frightened Dekka, but she didn't dare show it. People like Drake probably basked in their ability to scare the crap out of people.

She sighed heavily. She wouldn't allow Drake Merwin of all people to scare her, even though he did a pretty good job of it as it is. "Look, I'm not Brianna in case that wasn't already obvious. Go drag _her _out of class and declare your adoration for her." _And I'm pretty sure I liked her fist._

"You're friends with Brianna," he said, a hint of menace in his voice. "So, you'll make her like me. Or else."

_Wow, people still use 'or else' in this day and age? Wow. _"We're not the closest of friends, Drake," she replied with just an ounce more of menace.

He jabbed a finger in her shoulder. "Look, Dekka, stop acting all high-and-mighty with me. You don't know what I'm capable of. If you don't help me, things won't end well for you."

_That's even lamer than 'or else'. What next? You'll swim with the fishes? _"You know, I truly and dearly half-expected you have a gun to the head of a girl whom you like and threaten her that she'd better go out with you or her brains get blown out," she admitted. "This is pretty shocking for a psychopath such as yourself."

When Drake didn't reply, she nearly gasped aloud. Keyword:_ nearly_.

"You..." she trailed. "You _did that_, didn't you?"

"Shut up," he said threateningly. "If you don't shut up, I swear I'll..." he didn't finish his threat, which sort of surprised Dekka. Drake Merwin _always_ finished his threats. Even if they were lame.

God, the guy must be _really _desperate.

Dekka pinched the bridge of her nose. "Look, if I say yes will you leave me alone afterwards? Forever?"

"Yes," Drake agreed, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Great," Dekka deadpanned. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to head to class now."

"No, you're not."

"What?"

"You're helping me right now."

_"What?"_

He stared at her, smirking. This was possibly one of those very rare singular moments in Coates Academy history that Dekka, a.k.a Little Miss Impassiveness, had an outburst.

"Oh, wipe that smirk off your face, Merwin," she snarled. "_You're_ the one asking _me_ of all people to help you get a girl who'll probably never date you in a million years."

His smirk was replaced with a grimace. "You better not hope that, Dekka." He then grabbed her arm and dragged her towards the direction of what she figured his his dorm was situated. "If you know what's best for you."

_Well,_ she thought tiredly as they marched off, _too late, Merwin. I already _do_ hope. _And_ pray._

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**  
>And thus ends the first chapter. Please note that this fic is AU, as in Alternative Universe. This means that I'll be taking out the whole 'FAYZ' happening as well as their abilities, and of course, Dekka's sexuality is unknown to her peers here...ah, hope you guys don't mind.<p>

Oh, and I hoped you enjoyed.

-L.D.


	2. 002: A horrifying situation

**Disclaimer:** The _Gone_ series as well as the amazing characters accompanied with it rightful belong to Michael Grant. I, a mere fan, own nothing.

**Notice:** Some vulgar language up ahead. Just thought I'd warn you.

* * *

><p>002.<br>A _horrifying _revelation.

* * *

><p>"Merwin," Dekka said, her voice laced with venom. "This is ridiculous. Why the hell do want me of all people to help you with your love life?" <em>A love life that will undoubtedly fail,<em> she added in her mind.

He glared at her as he rummaged through his pockets for his dorm key. "Because you're Brianna's friend! Now shut the hell up already! If you really want to know other reasons for why, wait until I open this fucking door and shut up!"

With a defeated sigh, Dekka did.

"Alright, get in," he told her. For a second she felt like she was being kidnapped or something. Which, if she really thought about it, was happening. What with Drake forcibly making her, an innocent student (well, not THAT innocent, but still innocent enough), get the girl he wanted (a girl she also wanted). A girl, she'd make sure he wouldn't get. But somewhere in the back of her mind, she doubted that. Something told her that this time, like all times, Drake would get what he wanted.

He always did.

It was the unofficial rule at Coates. Students and teacher alike knew of this rule. Drake Merwin, along with a few other students, forced things to happen. This little desire of his was just another one of those he was going to force to occur. It would happen, Dekka realized with utter and absolute revulsion. Drake and Brianna would somehow end up together as a couple.

No. No. No._ No._ It would not happen. _No_. Drake Merwin was the devil himself. The son of Satan. The root of evil. Brianna wouldn't like a guy like that, right?

...right?

~(:-)

The world was corrupt place. Looking at Drake's dorm-room, Dekka now believed that was the total and utter truth of the world. Why? Well, of the few dorm rooms she'd ever been in and of the other dorm rooms in the rest of Coates Academy, she was %100 sure that Drake's was the best one she'd ever seen.

Flat screen TV, various popular gaming consoles, mini fridges, king-sized bed...again, the world was a corrupt place.

"I don't understand why you chose me of all people," she muttered absently, eyes still on the room. Not fair. Not fair at all. Evil people didn't deserve these things!

As soon as she heard the door close, Drake snaked his way towards Dekka, who was still staring at his room, with a sinister smile on his face. He shoved her towards the wall where she fell, her back agaisnt the wall. Drake's face was a little bit too close to hers - and God, did the temperature suddenly drop or something? She could feel herself shiver. Was this fear? Was she actually showing fear to a predator, like Drake, who loved that?

Oh, great.

"Do you really want to know why, Dekka?" His voice was a dangerously low whisper. "Do you want to know the reason I asked you to help me?"

"I-" _C'mon Dekka,_ she told herself. _C'mon! Don't chicken out! Keep your mask intact! Keep it intact_. She swallowed the lump in her throat and tried to sound indifferent, annoyed even. "Yes."

He leaned towards her ear, his voice just barely audiable. How Dekka wished it wasn't audiable at all. "It's because I know you don't want everyone to know the real reason why you're here, and I know you'll never fall in love with me, right,_ Rainbow_?"

Fall in love with him? Fall in love with HIM? _Drake Merwin?_ Dekka began laughing madly at that. Drake Merwin? Seriously-

Her eyes narrowed. "What did you just call me?"

"Rainbow," he calmly replied.

He...couldn't know about that, right?

"You didn't think I wouldn't know of your reason for being here, right?" He laughed his sick, twisted laugh.

How would that work? Did he have that much influence? Could he find out that much about people so easily?

"You're."

Did he scare the school that much?

"A fucking."

Of course he did.

_"Lesbian."_

He was Drake Merwin after all.

Dekka released a bitter laugh. "So, not only would you get the girl that I'm doubting you even like at all, but you're also going to be tormenting me as well, am I right?"

He was a monster.

"Of course. You didn't honestly think that was all there is, did you Rainbow?" He asked, with a smirk. "I noticed how you look at her, and while trying to find out your little secret, I started to become attracted to the little bitch. She's cute, I suppose."

He was a sick, sick monster.

She felt like crying, but she wouldn't. _She couldn't._ She would not let him have the satisfaction of seeing her cry. "I hope you go to hell, you bastard."

He laughed again. "If I do, I'm sure I'll see you there. Now then, let's get started, shall we?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**  
>Thanks to all who read the last chapter. As for the reviews, well, I must say they were very helpful to me as a writer. And I didn't really notice it at the time, but dear God, I use italics a tad bit too much...heh.<p>

Again, thanks to all who read, reviewed, and favourited. I hope you also enjoyed this chapter too. Let me know what you think.

-L.D.


	3. 003: A disturbing lesson

**Disclaimer:** The _Gone_ series as well as the amazing characters accompanied with it rightful belong to Michael Grant. I, a mere fan, own nothing.

**Notice**: More language. Sorry, I pictured Drake to be a potty mouth.

* * *

><p>003.<br>A_ disturbing_ lesson.

* * *

><p>"So," Dekka said. She was sitting on Drake's king-sized bed and, surprisingly, Drake had no qualms with it. He instead decided to watch her from his spot on his bright red bean-bag. "How am I exactly supposed to help you with this little plan of yours?"<p>

Drake shrugged. "Think of something, Rainbow. That's why I asked you."

"No, you asked me so you could mess with me, Merwin," she replied. "And how exactly am I supposed to help you? Does it _look_ like I'm a dating expert?"

He glared at her. "Well you better fucking become one, _Rainbow_."

Dekka wanted to wring his irritating little neck. But she knew she couldn't because if she did, he'd probably kill her then and there. She sighed, no point in making things harder for herself. Might as well get it done with as quickly as possible and spare herself even more unnecessary suffering.

_But you're helping him win the girl you LOVE, _she thought_. Ah, but nothing._ It didn't matter. Brianna was straight and it was just a stupid little fantasy of hers to think otherwise.

She took a deep breath. "Okay, I'll start by seeing what kind of similarities you guys have. Do you like sports?"

He grinned at her. "Of course. I like street lunging, bull running, cheerleading–"

_"Cheerleading?" _

His grin widened. "Do you know how many of those bitches break their bones doing that shit?" he asked. "Plus they look cute when they get hurt. Like a getting hit by a truck deer or some shit."

Oh god. She heard rumours that Drake was a sadist, but…_wow_. She didn't really believe them. But hearing this after hearing this...he was a psychopath! She was pushing Brianna into a relationship with a psychopathic sadist!

"Well Brianna likes track…" she said, feeling sick. He would probably abuse her or something. Oh god. Poor, poor Brianna. She was getting her involved in an abusive relationship.

He shrugged. "I guess I can like that. What else does she like?"

"Comic books," Dekka decided after a brief moment. "Yeah, she really likes those. I think her favorite is the _Superman_ and_ Flash_ comics."

"Really?" Drake looked surprised at this. What, did he like those comics, too?

Dekka's stomach churned. Great, she was finding actual similarities between them. Why, oh why, did he force her to do this? You know what, why was she allowing him to walk all over her? So what if the people knew she was a lesbian, who cares! It was the 21st centaury; they wouldn't kill her for it, right?

_But Brianna would know and that'd ruin your friendship with her. _Brianna, Brianna, Brianna. It seemed all her problems started with her. Beautiful, funny, cheery Brianna. She could never, ever hate her. But Drake, oh how she hated him _so, so, so_ much.

"Wonderful," she said. "Well, I'm pretty sure Brianna goes for the nice guys."

"I can be nice," Drake said.

Dekka smirked. "Right, right, and I have the power to mess with gravity."

He narrowed his eyes. _"I can be nice." _

"Oh yeah?" she said. "Show me. _Be nice_."

"Wow, Dekka," he said. "I love your hair. It's so….not ugly."

Dekka burst into laughter. "Wow, Merwin, I am _awed _by your kindness."

"Dekka," he breathed, his hands suddenly wrapped around her throat. He was choking her! Oh god! He was going to choke her to death! "_Never ever _laugh at me do you understand?"

"Ok…okay!" she cried, trying to wiggle out of his iron grip. He released her throat. She greedily sucked in the beautiful, beautiful air. She would never take air for granted ever again. "OK. OK. God, I won't. I won't."

She felt like crying. This was, what? The second time he made her feel this way? Stupid, stupid,_ stupid_ Merwin! Dear god, what did she get herself into? He'd kill her before she'd hook him up with Brianna.

_Brianna._

Oh, Brianna. The things she did for Brianna. The things she did just for the sake of being her friend. Oh god.

"Get out," he told her. She didn't move. She _couldn't _move. The guy just chocked her! When she didn't move he threw his bean-bag at her. _"I said get the hell out!"_

That got her moving, she ran out of the room. She didn't stop until she reached her own room. Slamming the door shut, she leaned against the door, breathing hard.

_Fucking psychopath._ He almost killed her! But…but she couldn't help but wonder why he was so sensitive about her laughing at him. What, did have some childhood trauma or something?

She shook the thought out of her head. She would _not _pity the devil.

_Never_.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **

Wow, I finally updated, haha. Sorry for disappearing like that! Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed, especially **AuthorofTheFuture** (you rock!), and thanks for reading!

Feel free to let me know what you thought.

**Note:** If you don't understand why Drake calls Dekka 'Rainbow', it's because it's the flag for homosexuals, I believe. Or at least it is in here anyway.


End file.
